Unmanned aerial vehicles may be used for lifting and transporting payloads from one location to another. These remotely piloted lift vehicles require an operator to skillfully control the lift vehicle to precisely maneuver and place the payload, often in areas with limited operating space for the lift vehicle, or with limited visibility for the operator. Additionally, remotely piloted lift vehicles often require a large or complex sensor suite that is utilized to determine, monitor, and correct altitude, attitude, airspeed, and any other type of necessary or desired parameters associated with the vehicle, the environment, or the payload. These sensors increase the cost, reliability, and weight of the vehicles.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.